


Жесткие тренировки

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sauna, Soviet Union, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Стив нашел старые отчеты о способах наказания Солдата.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 55
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Жесткие тренировки

Баки жил на базе Мстителей уже больше года, когда Стив узнал, что папка с делом № 17 была только вершиной айсберга. В Оймяконе обнаружились еще архивы: сотни папок и десятки видеокассет, датированных годами, начиная с пятидесятых и вплоть до девяностых. Некоторые документы прочесть было уже невозможно. Засекреченные места были либо замазаны черным, оставив для чтения только общие слова и предлоги, либо бумага была необратимо повреждена, сгнив практически в труху. Но некоторые файлы сохранить удалось.  
  
Наташа не позволила Стиву разбираться с этим в одиночку, мягко, но неумолимо отстранив его, воспользовавшись своим преимуществом в знании языка. В итоге Стив получил на руки только несколько папок, остальное Наташа успела уничтожить. Подобное самоуправство Стив никому в команде не позволял. Тем более эти данные могли быть важны для дальнейшей работы.  
  
Стив даже отдаленно не представлял, что могло быть в тех документах, потому что то, о чем он узнал из оставшихся файлов, было… было… Хорошо, что те люди, которые творили эти вещи с его Баки, были уже мертвы, и очень давно. Стив не стал бы ручаться за себя, если бы узнал, что хоть кто-то из этих ублюдков еще жив.  
  
Стив прочел все, хотя, видит бог, сомневался, стоит ли все-таки заглядывать туда, ведь это все давно в прошлом. Баки уже намного лучше, не сравнить с их первыми днями. Можно сказать, что сейчас все хорошо, пришло в норму. С ними обоими все в порядке. Дочитав до конца, Стив понял, что не сумеет скрыть это от Баки.  
  
Они с Нат вернулись на базу, и, конечно, Баки в тот же вечер припер его к стенке, как Стив ни старался вести себя как обычно.  
  
— Выкладывай, и быстро, — велел Баки, не оставляя места для маневра. — Ты сам не свой, и это связано со мной, я вижу.  
  
Стив закрыл глаза, медленно перевел дыхание. Под веками вновь вспыхнули отвратительные строчки, сухие отчеты, описывающие бесчеловечные пытки…  
  
— Полковник Лыжичко, — с трудом выговорил Стив непроизносимую фамилию.  
  
Однако Баки среагировал не так, как бывало, когда упоминали Гидру и старых кураторов. Он хмыкнул, но как-то… по-доброму?  
  
— До генерала, значит, не дослужился, — сказал Баки с непонятной усмешкой. И спросил: — И чем тебя так задел Семен Иванович?  
  
Баки произнес это имя будто бы с теплотой, как говорят о чем-то хорошем, даже чуть прищурил глаза, словно хотел улыбнуться, но быстро посерьезнел, увидев выражение лица Стива.  
  
— Так что? Почему именно он? — настойчиво спросил Баки. — Из всей череды кураторов ты вдруг говоришь о Лыжичко, хотя например… — тут Баки резко оборвал себя, сжав челюсти так, что проступили желваки.  
  
Стив дошел до кухни, плеснул себе виски в стакан, выпил залпом. Это просто невыносимо, что нельзя напиться, чертова сыворотка…  
  
— Мы нашли старые документы, — признался Стив, отодвигая стакан под пристальным взглядом Баки. — В бункере в Оймяконе.  
  
— Вместо миссии в Пакистане? — зло спросил Баки и побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Романова видела их?  
  
— Да, и до некоторых не дала мне добраться, — с досадой ответил Стив. Ему не было стыдно, что он скрыл от Баки настоящую цель поездки.  
  
Баки расслабился так явно, что Стив пообещал себе выпытать у Наташи подробности из уничтоженных папок. Ну, попытаться.  
  
— Ладно, выкладывай, — повторил Баки таким тоном, что увильнуть было нельзя.  
  
— В пятьдесят пятом… — медленно начал Стив, внимательно следя за Баки. Если он уловит хотя бы намек на боль или страх, то не скажет ни слова. — Лыжичко работал в исследовательском отделе при проекте “Зимний Солдат”, одновременно был твоим куратором.  
  
Баки кивнул на этих словах, поторапливая Стива.  
  
— И там… — Стив сглотнул. Строчки из старой папки снова встали перед глазами. — Там было… после некоторых твоих миссий… — тут Стив заколебался, стоит ли продолжать. Баки слишком спокойно реагировал, может, он ничего не помнит? Зачем ворошить это, только причинять ему (и себе) лишнюю боль. Баки выжидательно уставился на него, и Стив через силу сказал: — После некоторых миссий он проводил тесты, так он это называл, определял приемлемые… — Стив закрыл глаза на секунду, чувствуя знакомую волну бешенства и боли, обжегшую его внутри и оставившую горький привкус на языке, — …приемлемые виды наказаний и способы сохранять Солдата в подчинении, — выговорил Стив одним махом и взял Баки за руку, готовый поддержать его.  
  
Но Баки только удивленно глянул в ответ. Господи, а может, все остальное в других папках было настолько ужасным, что весь тот кошмар Баки даже не считает пытками?  
  
— После каких миссий? — спросил вдруг Баки. — Ты сказал — некоторых. После каких конкретно? Географически.  
  
Стив нахмурился, вспоминая.  
  
— Якутск, Улан-Удэ, — медленно, стараясь правильно выговаривать зубодробительные названия, начал Стив. — Ню… Нюрба…  
  
И тут Баки перебил его, прервав логопедические мучения.  
  
— То есть все в восточном направлении от той базы, где меня держали в те годы?  
  
— Да, кажется, — подтвердил Стив, озадаченно глядя на него.  
  
Баки вздохнул, потер лицо.  
  
— Дай-ка ту папку, хочу сам прочитать про эти ужасы.  
  
— Баки…  
  
— Неси, Стив.  
  
Получив на руки пожелтевшую папку, куда Стив сложил все листки, относящиеся к экспериментам Лыжичко, Баки быстро просмотрел их, потом закрыл глаза, сильно сжав подрагивающие губы и сдвинув брови. Будь это еще до войны, в Бруклине, то Стив поклялся бы, что Баки сейчас пытается сдержать смех. Однако теперь, когда их разделяли десятилетия друг без друга и Гидра, через которую пришлось пройти Баки, Стив уже не мог сказать, что знает его так же хорошо, как раньше.  
  
— Перечисли, пожалуйста, что конкретно тебе не понравилось? — сказал Баки странным голосом.  
  
Стив действительно не считал это хорошей идеей. Но Баки уже видел файлы, и может, ему будет легче, если Стив сам скажет вслух. Сэм советовал им всегда проговаривать все проблемы словами.  
  
Стив собрался с духом, вытащил лист с самыми мерзкими “тестами”. Сосредоточился.  
  
— Пытка водой, — хрипло прочел он, уговаривая сердце биться медленнее. — Воздействие экстремально высоких и низких температур, с частым чередованием, — кровь зашумела в ушах, Стив как наяву представил ожоги, которые эти мрази оставляли на теле Баки. — Бичевание… — выдохнул Стив следующую строку, зажмурив глаза, чувствуя, как сдавливает горло, — с использованием… разных… видов прутьев… а потом… потом… — непослушными губами попытался продолжить Стив, но тут Баки сжал его плечи и резко встряхнул.  
  
— Стив, хватит! Стой!  
  
Стив открыл глаза, ощущая боль в горле, хрипло задышал. Баки испуганно смотрел на него, потом привлек к себе, обнимая, как будто, блядь, это Стив здесь нуждался в утешении, как будто это не с Баки все это творили, пока Стив дрых во льдах, как чертов…  
  
— Эй-эй, Стиви, успокойся, — нежно сказал Баки, поглаживая его по спине. — Выдохни, давай, все хорошо.  
  
— Не хорошо.  
  
— Стив, послушай. Послушай меня, — проникновенно сказал Баки, держа его под затылком, прижимая голову к своему плечу. — Этого не было, все, что там написано, этого ничего было.  
  
— Не нужно… — выговорил Стив. — Не скрывай от меня, Баки, пожалуйста.  
  
Баки вздохнул, отстранился от него, ласково глядя в глаза.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — сказал он. — В пятьдесят пятом, говоришь? Меня привезли в Союз в пятьдесят первом, уже полностью обнуленным, не знающим и не помнящим ничего, кроме Гидры и миссий. Тогда же Семен Иванович стал моим куратором. На тот момент ему уже было хорошо за пятьдесят, он пришел в Гидру со своим небольшим отрядом бойцов, которых поставили мне на поддержку.  
  
Стив пока не понимал, как эта информация могла отменить кошмарные строчки из найденных папок.  
  
— Меня часто отправляли на миссии, они были несложными, но долгими, по несколько недель, а то и по месяцу. И если мы ездили в восточном направлении и должны были возвращаться по триста тридцать первой трассе, то каждый раз Семен Иваныч докладывал о задержке, необходимой для приведения меня в стабильное состояние…  
  
У Стива перед глазами снова пронесся калейдоскоп жутких картинок, но Баки сильнее сжал его плечи, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Но на самом деле мы просто всей группой заезжали в одну глухую деревеньку, где у Лыжичко остался от бабки старый дом.  
  
— И что? — спросил Стив.  
  
— А то! — весело сказал Баки, погладив его по щеке. — Ты забываешь, Стив, что это все в Союзе происходило, стране халявы и раздолбайства, и не в развитом центре, а в Сибири, где вообще никто не собирался перед Москвой по струнке ходить. Ребята, прикрываясь “тестами” со мной, — Баки показал пальцами кавычки, — просто несколько дней отдыхали после затяжных миссий, ни хера не делали за почасовую оплату. И немаленькую… Ну и меня в стороне не оставляли.  
  
— Отдыхали? — настороженно спросил Стив. Ему нужны были подробности.  
  
Баки знакомо ухмыльнулся и подцепил листок, который доставил Стиву столько страшных минут.  
  
— Так, что тут у нас… Воздействие экстремально высоких и низких температур, с частым чередованием, — с выражением прочитал Баки, будто у школьной доски стоял. — Ага, помню. Зимой было дело. А в Якутии зима, знаешь ли, не чета нью-йоркской. Стабильно минус пятьдесят. Меня загнали в баню, отогревать протез, в котором, сука, замерзло масло, и он перестал двигаться. Чтоб я пар зря не тратил, несколько бойцов со мной пошло. Тогда и состоялось… — Баки вчитался в следующий пункт, — бичевание разными прутьями. Господи, представляю, как Лыжичко ржал, когда всю эту хрень для начальства сочинял. Веником меня тогда хорошо отходили, это верно, и я не прочь повторить, вообще-то, — Баки с намеком улыбнулся.  
  
— А низкие температуры? — спросил Стив, который не считал битье шваброй (он правильно понял? Веник же уборочный инвентарь?) нормальным и приятным делом.  
  
— Ну как же, Стив, в этом и смысл — сначала надо хорошенько прогреться, а потом в снег с головой. И по новой, пока сил хватит.  
  
— Что?!  
  
И Баки считает, что над ним не издевались?  
  
— Ага. Я кстати, не сразу согласился, там сначала все парни в снег поныряли, а я уже последним пошел.  
  
Стив попытался представить это действие, но картинка упорно не складывалась. Может, Баки что-то не так понял?  
  
— А воздействие химических реактивов? — спросил Стив, представляя что-то вроде бака с кислотой. — Это что?  
  
— Тебе известно слово “самогон”? В общем, перепить меня никто не смог, сыворотка и тут не подвела.  
  
— Ладно, — медленно сказал Стив, постепенно укладывая это в голове. Но в документах были не только эксперименты. — А тренировки на… на психическую устойчивость? — Стив нашел нужную строчку и прочел, стараясь удержать голос: — Нахождение в замкнутом пространстве в условиях сенсорной депривации, максимальное время восемь часов. Восемь часов… — Стив вскинул глаза на Баки, отгоняя от себя видение металлического ящика, в котором Баки держали для гребаных тренировок. — А потом что было?  
  
— А потом было утро, — вздохнул Бакии, — подъем с нижнего яруса двухэтажной кровати и моя очередь готовить завтрак на всех, — он зачитал один из пунктов: — Обеспечение выживания в условиях недостатка пищи. Это значит из гречневой крупы и трех консервов надо на всех что-то вкусное приготовить. Та еще задачка. Но я справлялся. Как и каждый в отряде.  
  
— А тренировка неподвижности, устойчивости к холоду, концентрации внимания и скорости реакции? — нашел Стив самый безобидный пункт.  
  
— Вот это я терпеть не мог, — Баки поморщился и пояснил: — Подледная рыбалка. Семен Иванович это дело обожал и постоянно садил меня рядом. Остальные сливались уже через пару часов ожидания ебаной поклевки, а я что — сказали сидеть и следить, ну и сижу.  
  
Стив опустился на стул, недоверчиво глядя на Баки.  
  
— Бак, — осторожно начал он. — Ты уверен, что ты все правильно…  
  
Баки закатил глаза и устроился напротив, подперев щеки ладонями.  
  
— Стив, в те, самые первые, годы в Союзе было все совсем по-другому. Меня... — Баки запнулся, — Солдата воспринимали не так, как уже потом, позже. Или раньше, еще в лаборатории Золы… — Баки помолчал, уложив руки перед собой и сцепив их в замок. — Не знаю как, но советская Гидра отхватила Солдата себе, как какой-то элитный, супернавороченный комбайн, но что делать со мной, они особо не представляли. Меня размораживали, замораживали, обучали советской истории и языкам, отправляли на бестолковые миссии с отрядом, где я чаще путался под ногами, чем приносил пользу. Но зато у них был свой киборг, уникальный эксперимент знаменитого Золы, которым можно было хвастаться. Как чешским сервизом, — Баки вздохнул, потер лоб пальцами обеих рук. — В пятьдесят девятом у Гидры сменилась верхушка, меня отозвали обратно, ближе к столице, приставили целый штат биологов, генетиков, биоинженеров и прочей дряни. Назначили нового куратора. И со следующего года уже началась настоящая история Зимнего Солдата, — закончил Баки с грустной усмешкой.  
  
Как раз те года, в которые Наташа не дала заглянуть Стиву.  
  
— А что с Лыжичко? — спросил Стив.  
  
Баки пожал плечами, ковыряя металлическим пальцем зазубрину на деревянной столешнице.  
  
— Остался там, на старой базе. А дальше без понятия. Но я вспоминаю эти поездки, когда, знаешь, начинает клинить и хочется взять винтовку, отстреливать всех с гидровской нашивкой на груди, — Баки встал, поставил стакан в раковину, тяжело оперся о нее. Сказал глухо: — Гидра — зло во плоти, но это не значит, что все ее люди были похожи на Шмидта и Золу. С коммунизмом то же самое, — он хмыкнул. — Можно было быть коммунистом и хорошим человеком одновременно.  
  
Баки быстро сполоснул стакан, убрал его на место, повернулся к Стиву.  
  
— Наташа тебе эти файлы отдала, думая, что ты поймешь подтекст, — он потер шею, ухмыляясь. — Она-то отлично знает, как выглядят настоящие отчеты кураторов и названия экспериментов.  
  
Стив покачал головой, пошуршал листами из папки, заново перебирая их.  
  
— Если хочешь, мы это все на тебе испытаем, — предложил Баки с невинным видом. — Познаешь на себе ужасные пытки веником и горячим паром.  
  
Стив нахмурил брови, упрямо наклонив голову.  
  
— Это не смешно, Бак. А с Наташей я еще поговорю. И да, я хочу более наглядно ознакомиться со всеми пунктами, — он встряхнул листочки. — Я должен знать, с последствиями чего нам с тобой надо справляться.  
  
Бак фыркнул, чмокнул его в макушку и вышел. Стив еще раз перечитал каждый пункт отчета, достал телефон.  
  
— Наташа, мне нужна твоя помощь. Помнишь, ты предлагала провести несколько дней в России? В общем, слушай список…


End file.
